spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea
'''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea '''is a comedy spin-off created by Cosmobo. Plot Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea is a series full of silly adventures starring everyone's favorite Sponge, SpongeBob SquarePants. Episodes Season 1 Snail Problems: Patrick ends up finding a lost snail that he starts caring for. Patrick gives SpongeBob one week to find out if it belonged to anyone. After not finding where the snail came from SpongeBob say's that Patrick can keep the snail. In Downtown Bikini Bottom an evil agency called The Snail Catchers want to collect all of the snails in Bikini Bottom for an evil plan. Can SpongeBob and Patrick stop them? Find out in this episode! Malfuctions: SpongeBob and Patrick face they´re fears by riding Glove Universe´s newest ride, The Tunnel of Horror. But the ride breaks down leaving them both stranded in a gloomy maze full of plastic skeletons and crawly clowns! PatBob: SpongeBob and Patrick start playing in Sandy´s lab one day. By doing this, they accidentally clone themselves together. Causing a person to come out who is half SpongeBob and half Patrick. And then the trouble starts. The Switch: SpongeBob finds someone who looks exactly like him. And SpongeBob has to go on holiday with his parents. SpongeBob tells his look alike to look after his house and do what he does. But the look alike dosen´t like Patrick that much. Could this be the end of they´re friendship? Saving Private Puff: SpongeBob finds out that Mrs. Puffs husband is living somewhere above the surface after he escaped Shell City. It is SpongeBob´s job to find him. The Sea Monster From Goo Lagoon: SpongeBob and Patrick get told about a sea monster who walks about in the sea of Goo Lagoon. So they try to find him. And they stumble upon a old ship. The ship that the monster owns. Uh oh. Would You Like a Free Toy With That?: Plankton starts selling free toys with every purchase of chum. Causing the children of Bikini Bottom to drag they're parents directly into the Chum Bucket. Soon the children get brain washed with these new toys and end up pulling they're parents to the Chum Bucket everyday. Le Seau Kèta: A fancy french chef gets fired from Fancy and starts working at the Chum Bucket making chum into lovely tasty food. As long as Plankton keeps paying him enough he will stay working there. UTube: SpongeBob joins a website called UTube. SpongeBob ends up with millions of fans after he accidentally shows a recording of him ripping his pants at Goo Lagoon. Navy Krabs: Mr. Krabs gets called by the navy to finish of a evil person who wants to destroy all of Bikini Bottom. ISpongeBob: SpongeBob and Patrick start a new website called ISpongeBob. But the show gets cancelled as they are copyrighting Icarly. So it´s up to SpongeBob and Patrick to find Carly and Sam before every episode gets cancelled. Season 2 Swag-Ward: Squidward ends up realising that he is a brilliant Footballer and ends up getting rich and moving out of Bikini Bottom. Squidward will have to think about him moving back into his real home in Bikini Bottom or staying in his new town with all of his money. Lights, Camera, Plankton!: The Krusty Krab is making a video for future employee's of the resteraunt and Plankton ends up behind the camera! Will Plankton find out the secret formula? Find out in this episode! Promo Cards Promo2.jpeg PromoCard1.jpeg LuisTVIsGreat.jpeg|An advertisement for the Spin-Off on Luis TV. SpongeWars.jpeg|A Teaser Photo for a Special. Workers Put you're name here and put down the jobs you want. Cosmobo: Creator, Writer and a Title Card Creator. SBCA (Luis) Calaz: Writer. TheCreepyPastaLover: Writer. Itsshehahnbro: Writer and Director. : Writer and Plot Creator Awards Put awards here if you like the show :D Episode Ideas Post ideas for the episodes of the show. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Spin Offs Category:Romance Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Kingshire TV Category:Cosmobo Category:Action Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:PG Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:2015 Category:List of Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Calaz Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:Itsshehahnbro